Kalgor (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Summoner 2, Urban Ranger 1 Shapechanger Transmuter 1 Level: 4 Experience: 6,246 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Elvish Deity: none First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Active In: Crypt of the Everflame Abilities STR: 18 +3 (13 pts) +1 Transmuter DEX: 14 +2 (03 pts) +1 (at 4th level) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-4 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 13 +1 (01 pts) +2 Racial * Transmuter Physical Enhancement daily Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 36 = + CON (4) + FC (2) (Summoner 2) + + CON (2) + FC (0) (Transmuter 1) + + CON (2) + FC (0) (Ranger 1) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = 1 (1) + 1 (0) + Ranger 1 (1) CMB: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (2) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (0) + CON (02) + Misc (0) + Ranger 1 (2) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX (02) + Misc (0) + Ranger 1 (2) Will: +5 = (3) + WIS (-1) + Trait(1) + Transmuter 1(2) Speed: 30 ft with 1/2 full backpack, 20 ft with full backpack Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Energy Resistance: Acid 5, Cold 5, Electricity 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +6 = (02) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Two handed, +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Dagger: Attack: +6 = (02) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Hanbo: Attack: +6 = (02) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Bite or Gore: Att: +6 = (02) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Battle Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, B/S/P Bite or P Gore Shaper Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting), swift to grow horns/teeth Ranged Dagger: Attack: +4 = (02) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' Sling: Attack: +4 = (02) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Spell Acid Splash Attack: +4 = (02) + Dex (2) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, 30' Whetstone sharpening: The daggers and greatsword receive a +1 damage for the first strike after being sharpened with a whetstone. Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath: It is a swift action to draw the dagger hidden in the right wrist sheath. If searched, +2 Sleight of Hand vs their Perception to remain hidden. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 HP twice) Vision: Darkvision 60' Skilled: +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Perception Spell-Like Ability: Can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability Celestial Resistance: acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Class Features Summoner 1 Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Eidolon: See Gragnor below Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Link: A telepathic link exists between the summoner and eidolon. Share Spells: The summoner is able to cast spells of a personal range upon the eidolon. Bond Senses: Std action, share the senses of his eidolon, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. Level rounds / day. End as a free action. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I four times per day as a standard action SLA for a 2 minute duration. Shapechanging Transmuter 1 Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Cannot cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Prepared, arcane, intelligence based caster Physical Enhancement: You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to one physical ability score (STR). This can be changed while preparing spells. Arcane Bonded Object: You bond with an object to cast spells. (Amulet) Provides 1 extra spell/day of any level from spellbook. DC 21 concentration check to cast without it. Retasked Gragnor's trinket as my amulet. Battle Shaper: 4/day swift action to grow a claw, bite or gore attack. Opposition Schools: Enchantment and Necromancy Spells per day: 3 cantrips, 2 open school, 1 transmutation, 1 bonded Urban Ranger 1 Armor/Weapons: adds Martial Weapons, Medium armor proficiency Spell Casting: Prepared, divine, wisdom based caster eventually Favored Enemy: (Human) +2 to weapon attack and damage, +2 to Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Track: +1 to follow tracks using survival Wild Empathy: +2 (1 ranger, 1 CHA) to diplomacy with animals Skills: Urban Ranger adds Disable Device as a class skill Feats Additional Traits (Level 1): You have two more traits than normal. Spell Focus Conjuration (Level 2): +1 DC for saves for conjuration spells. (replaces Scribe Scroll for Wizard) Precise Strike (Level 3): +1d6 precision damage if flanking with another who also has Precise Strike. Traits Dirty Fighter (Combat): When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. Magical Knack (Magic): Your caster level in that class gains a +2 trait Transmuter bonus as long as this bonus doesn’t raise your caster level above your current Hit Dice. Child of the Streets (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for you. Indomitable Faith (Faith) : +1 Will save Skills Skill Points: 13 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Summoner 1) (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (-), Misc (0) (Transmuter 1) (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (-), Misc (0) (Ranger 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 0 0 * 3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 1 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 * 1 -3 +0 Urban Ranger Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Fly -2 0 * 1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 5 1 3 1 +0 Heal -1 0 * -1 +0 Intimidate 1 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 5 1 3 1 +0 Elvish Perception 6 2 3 -1 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride -2 0 * 1 -3 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 3 1 3 1 -3 +1 Trait Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 2 1 3 1 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 * -1 +0 Swim 0 0 * 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 6 2 3 1 +0 * = class skill not trained in yet ACP drops to -1 if he drops his backpack Summoner Spells Concentration checks +2 = level (1) + CHA (1) At Will, DC 11 2 per day, DC 12 1 per day Level 0 Level 1 Racial * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon (lesser) * Daylight * Mage Hand * Shield * Arcane Mark * Acid Splash Wizard Spells (Prepared) Concentration checks +4 = lvl (3) + INT (1) 15% Arcane Spell Failure 3 at will, DC 11 DC 12, 3 per day and 1 bonded Level 0 Level 1 * Read Magic * Mage Armor * Prestidigitation * Magic Missile * Dancing Lights * Enlarge Person(T) Wizard Spellbook ~ Borrowed from the dead Learning Spells Level 0 DC 15 to prep Level 1 DC 16 to prep . Read Magic . Mage Hand * Mage Armor . Acid Splash . Mending . Vanish . Arcane Mark . Message * Color Spray * Dancing Lights . Open/Close * Enlarge Person . Detect Magic * Prestidigitation . Detect Poison . Ray of Frost . Flare . Resistance . Ghost Sound . Spark . Light . need to decipher and then prep DC 20+, DC 15+ * need to just prep Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Black leather pants Black leather riding boots Belt Charcoal gray hooded cloak Burgundy shirt Studded Leather Armor (black) 25 gp 20 lb Horned Viking Helm (black & brown)02 gp 03 lb Over the back shoulder scabbard -- gp -- lb (enchanted) Greatsword 50 gp 08 lb *Arcane Mark ~ multiple times, marking the lineage of who wielded the sword written in Celestial Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Belt pouch 01 gp .5 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Spare Sling -- gp -- lb Sling Bullets (20) .2 gp 10 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (right)05 gp 01 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Bonded Object Silver Amulet 05 gp .5 lb *Arcane Mark "Gragnor's Toy" Hanbo -- gp 02 lb (whittled new en route) Whetstone .02 gp 01 lb (hidden) Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb (hidden) Black cloth bandages .1 gp -- lb (1 hidden) fork .1 gp -- lb (hidden) Gragnor's rag doll mousy (3) .3 gp .3 lb (1 hidden) black drawstring belt pouch 01 gp .5 lb (hidden) slips over Gragnor's amulet ** Left behind in town ** Backpack (black leather) 02 gp 02 lb (in town) Side of backpack scabbard -- gp -- lb (in town) Hanbo 01 gp -- lb (left in town) Black wool long coat of explorers outfit (in town) white shirt of explorers outfit (wht in town) Water proof bags (2) empty 01 gp 01 lb (in town) Waterskins (1) 01 gp 04 lb (in town) Twine (200 ft) .04 gp 02 lb (in town) Small Tent (1.5 person) 10 gp 15 lb (Adv Armory) (in town) Hammock .1 gp 03 lb (in town) Large water proof bags (2) 04 gp 04 lb (in town) Bedrolls (2) .2 gp 10 lb (in town) Silk Rope (50 ft) 10 gp 05 lb (in town) Scroll Case 01 gp .5 lb (in town) Parchment (10 sheets) 02 gp -- lb (in town) Ink (1 vial) 08 gp -- lb " Ink pens (3) .3 gp -- lb " Soap (1 lb) .5 gp 01 lb " Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb " Black thread .01 gp -- lb " Wool Hats (3) .6 gp 1.5 lb (in town) Wood bowls (3) .3 gp 1.5 lb " Wood tankard .1 gp .5 lb " Cooking kit 01 gp 02 lb (in town) Trail Rations (4 days) 2 gp 04 lb (in town) ** Given to party by the townsfolk ** Backpack 2 gp 02 lb (given replacement) & Small Tent (1.5 person) 10 gp 15 lb (given replacement) Hemp Rope (50 ft) 1 gp 10 lb (given, in party) Grappling hook 1 gp 04 lb (given, 1 in party) Tinderbox and 3 tindertwigs 3 gp -- (given) Waterskins (1) 01 gp 04 lb (given replacement) Picked up items inside the Crypt. Borrowed Spellbook (from dead) -- 03 lb Fluffy pillow .5 gp 1 lb (picked up) Two Smokesticks 40 gp 1 lb (picked up) 2 pints of oil .2 gp 2 lb 1 Oil of Magic Weapon 50 gp - lb On Gragnor: Leather Collar .5 gp 01 lb Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (off out of town) (covering his glowing rune) Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (off out of town) (covering fake injury on left forearm) Consumables Consumed Trail Rations (5 days) 2.5 gp (given 5 days) 2 days trail rations 1 gp (picked up inside tomb) Meal at the Dunn Wright Inn .5 gp unaccounted losses 3.44 gp Waterskins (1) 01 gp 04 lb (hidden one given to Tyrien) & Winter blanket .5 gp 03 lb (given one given to Tyrien) & Currently Tent and winter blanket are at the crypt entrance in a pile so as to not be encumbering. Total Weight: 145.3 lb Medium Encumbrance Weight after dropping backpack: 52.3 lb Light Encumbrance Weight of items carried this adventure: 75.3 lb Light Encumbrance Tent, and winter blanket left at crypt entrance. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-174 175-258 Finances PP: 00 GP: 03 + (3,018.25 GP earned over time, receiving once we reach town) SP: 17 CP: 03 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Gragnor's Skills Skill Points: 04 = (06) + INT (-2)/Level; (Eidolon 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 15 1 3 3 -0 +8 Skilled, chosen class Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 0 0 * 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 * -2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 chosen class Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 chosen class Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -4 0 0 0 -4 size Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 12 1 3 0 +8 Skilled Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 chosen class Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth 7 0 * 3 -0 +4 Size Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = class skill that has not been trained yet Common Summoned Monsters Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 6'7" Weight: 225 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Left violet, Right golden yellow Skin Color: Tanned and weather beaten from an extensive outdoor life Appearance: Being a burly woods walker, he carries a big magical sword, a couple of daggers, a club and a backpack. It seems he travels light and often. The panther walking beside him makes him unapproachable by most people. From a safe distance, one can observe him in black studded leather armor, black leather boots, charcoal gray cloak, and a horned helm. If he is out of his armor, he wears a black long coat, black leather pants and boots, a burgundy shirt and a brown wool hat. He is never without his weapons, and will refuse to go where he is required to give them up. Demeanor: You can tell that he had training in the social graces and could easily had been a noble or captain of the guard, but wanderlust has dragged him away from that life, to one of a gregarious scoundrel who enjoys his wine, women and song. Background: If you ask about his past, he calmly pulls out a couple of daggers and sits them on the table. Standing up, placing his palms flat on the table, he leans forward, and whispers "Reach for it". Presents as: Human, and lets people assume ranger. Rumors: Night walker; Kalgor and Gragnor are rumored to travel at night often when normal people would be sleeping. Running from a past; Nobody local has been able to get Kalgor to talk about his past. The runes upon his sword may give a clue. Adventure Log Crypt of the Everflame Level 2 Level 3 XP Received: 3,556 Treasure Received: 3,018.25 GP (once we return to town) 0000 Gems/Jewelry - Borrowed (from the dead) Spellbook (17 cantrips, 4 spells) 2 Backpack 10 Small Tent (1.5 person) 1 Hemp Rope (50 ft) 1 Grappling hook 3 Tinderbox and 3 tindertwigs 0.5 Winter blanket 1 Waterskin 3.5 Trail Rations (7 days) 0.5 Fluffy pillow 40 Two Smokesticks 0.2 Two pints of oil 50 Oil of Magic Weapon Level Ups Level 2: March 12, 2011 Class: Shapechanging Transmuter Mage BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 class based Ref: +0 to +0 class based Will: +2 to +4 class based CMB: +3 to +4 Gained 1 due to strength increase CMD: 14 to 15 Gained 1 due to strength increase Feat: Spell Focus (Conjuration) in place of Scribe Scroll Features: Bonded Object, Battle Shaper ~ claw, bite or gore (4/day), 3 spells, all cantrips, +1 STR from Transmuter Physical Enhancement Found Spellbook instead of purchasing/creating. Borrowed rules Opp School: Enchantment and Necromancy Caster Lvl: Transmuter 2 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 1 HP: +6 = (d6 Max -2) +2 Con + 0 FC Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in Spellcraft, Knowledge Local, UMD New Total: 6 = 3 (Gained) + 3 (Old Total) Eidolon: unchanged Level 3: July 14, 2011 Class: Urban Ranger BAB: From +0 to +1 Fort: Add +2 resulting in +2 class based or +4 total Ref: Add +2 resulting in +2 class based or +3 total Will: Add +0 resulting in +4 class based or +4 total CMB: From +4 to +5 Gained 1 due to BAB increase CMD: From 15 to 16 Gained 1 due to BAB increase Feat: Precise Strike for third character level Features: Favored Enemy, Track, Wild Empathy, Martial Weapons, Medium Armor Caster Lvls: Transmuter 3 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 1, Ranger none HP: Add +10 = (d10 Max -2) +2 Con + 0 FC. Total = 27 Skill Pts: Add +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in 2 Perception, Handle Animal, Knowledge Planes, Knowledge Religion, Linguistics (Elvish), Stealth Skill Total: 13 = 7 (Gained) + 6 (Old Total) Eidolon: unchanged Errata: Heirloom Weapon nerfed into oblivion. Swapped for Indomitable Faith. Approvals *Approval (Jan. 15, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 19, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 14, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (Jul. 25, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 3 Category:Approved Characters